Soul Resurrección - Chapter Eighteen: Kill
Goku: Six new Arrancar's?! Axel: Indeed they all contain a fragment of my power but don't underestimate them they can still kill you. Ichigo: Ugh everyone disperse! LT, Ella, Goten, Jeff, Cocoa and Goku: Roger that! On Ichigo's order everyone drove the Arrancar's away leaving Ichigo and Axel to fight alone. As the fight between them started somewhere else Ella arrived with the Arrancar following her not far behind. Ella: About time you got here now tell me your name before I kill you. ???: My name is Damien and don't get so overconfident that could lead to your demise yet again. Ella: SHUT UP KILL GRACE! Damien: Well talk about a short temper I don't even have to release mine. Ella: Take this! *attemps to slash Damien* Damien: *blocks it with his Zanpakuto* Wow I thought a captain would be strong but this is pathetic. *kicks Ella away* Ella: Ugh damn you! Damien: Come on get up to be a captain you look pathetic like that. Ella: ...I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! Damien: What if I don't..? Ella: Grr BANKAI! Damien: This is gonna be easy... Ella: I will so enjoy killing you! *rushes at Damien and slashes him across the chest* Damien: W-what the hell?! *gets away from Ella* Ella: Surprised? This is what a Bankai does you fool! Damien: It seems I also underestimated you but no matter I will still kill you. Ella: Sure lets see if you manage to hit me now. Damien: Again don't get overconfident just because you released your Bankai. Ella: Who said I was overconfident its just that I know I will win. Damien: You are so arrogant... Ella: You got a problem with that? Damien: *appears behind Ella* Not at all. *stabs Ella* Ella: How did you..?! Damien: I told you I would kill you. Ella: *is sitting on a rock* Wow for being so powerful as you say you are an idiot. Damien: Wait I just stabbed you! Ella: It appears as if you did but in reality that is just an afterimage. *afterimage disappears* Damien: I see so you used what you call flashstep. Ella: Correct. Damien: I see. Ella: I must say if I didn't use flashstep I would probably be dead. Damien: Indeed. Ella: But still enough talk I wanna kick your sorry ass. *quickly appears behind Damien and starts slashing him* Damien: Damn you! *blasts Ella away with an energy beam from his Zanpakuto* Ella: Wow not bad but you have a long way to go before you can actually kill me. Damien: You still haven't seen anything. Ella: And by that you mean? Damien: That I have only been using half of my power this whole time. Ella: What?! Damien: *releases full power* Now prepare for a real battle. Ella: Ugh I wanted to end this quick but oh well. Damien: Lets see who's stronger now. Ella: Sure come on then. Damien: *appears right in front of Ella* Sure. *fires another beam leaving a huge crater in front of him* Ella: *appears from the crater injured* Crap...I wonder. Damien: Stop talking to yourself and come on. Ella: *murmurs* Soul Resurrección. *a huge blast of spiritual pressure covers Ella completely* Damien: What is that?! Ella: *appears with a dual Zanpakuto* This is amazing. Damien: What did you do?! Ella: Its called the Soul Resurrección and I only released part of its power so yeah you are pretty much dead. Damien: ...D-damn you! Ella: And now lets see what this can do. *rushes at Damien impaling him with her twin Zanpakuto's* Damien: *coughs a bit of blood* So this is the true power of a captain... *collapses on the ground* Ella: *goes back to normal* Well that was easier than I thought. *walks away* Ella soon walked away from the battlefield as another huge was battle taking place near where Ella and Damien fought. 118 Category:Fanfiction